


Kodos

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim stares at an image but can't be sure if it truly is the man he once knew. If it is him, would he remember him? And what if the truth came out about what happened on Tarsus IV? What would Spock think of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kodos

 

He ran as fast as his feet could carry him.  
  
Sam falling behind, because of an infection in his skin.  
  
He had tripped over something, and he had injured it so.  
  
Blood from the wound left a grizzly trail for Kodos's henchman.  
  
His rule now was to get rid of the old, and keep the young.  
  
For the young ate less.  
  
And were easily manipulated.  
  
I should know, I was one of them.  
  
But I would do it again, because my actions saved my brother, Kevin Riley, and the others.  
  
They had to eat, and be well. Sam was going to die if he hadn't gotten the help he needed.  
  
What is sex anyway?  
  
I suppose to a fourteen year old it means everything.  
  
I was a plaything to all of them.  
  
And they enjoyed what they did.  
  
And as for myself, my body betrayed me.  
  
His soft touch, and whispered words.  
  
I could not fight him, for I was still a boy.  
  
Not a man.  
  
And now, I see someone that I cannot deny have feelings for.  
  
But how could he ever accept me.  
  
I am vile, dirty.   
  
If he knew, he would never wish to be my friend.  
  
So, I say nothing, and continue to stare at the image in front of me.  
  
It's been 20 years, is it you Kodos?  
  
Have you come back to haunt me all over again?  
  
Will I ever be free of you?  
  
I wish you could help me Spock.  
  
I really do.

 


End file.
